Save the Cheerleader, Save the World
by wereleopard
Summary: Cordy receives a vision but can she get to Claire in time, who is chasing this cheerleader? Can they save the world? Heroes Angel xover


**Title:** Save The Cheerleader, Save The World  
**Author:** Wereleopard  
**Rating:** PG 1- 4 so far  
**Category:** Crossover AtS and Heroes, Spoliers all of Heroes  
**A/N:** Challenge from StillGrrr   
**A/N2:** Prompt 012 It's Over, It's Under, 013: Crazy: 014: Pain, 015: Going Through The Motions

I have no idea where this is going, as I have no idea what the prompts will be

**1: To Save The World**

_Lend me your fire, so I can burn_

It takes more than one taboo to build a perfect freak

Words to a song she couldn't really hear drifted through her senses, until it slowly faded away and there she was, alone in a place she shouldn't be.

The streets were empty, no birds, dogs or cats. There was no one in the cars. It was as if everyone had just left what they were doing and just vanished. The thing that scared her most was that there was no sound, it was as if you had the TV on but had pushed mute.

Cordy spun around in the spot hoping to spot something, someone. Anything. She stopped suddenly and turned back as something yellow and red caught her eye. Finally there was someone, it was a young blonde in a cheerleaders outfit. The girl's eyes were wet with unshed tears as she mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

The seer frowned this was not like any vision she had before; last thing she remembered was going to sleep. Something else moved in the corner of her eye there was an older blonde but something was wrong, the way her facial expressions changed it was as if she were two different people, next to her was a man and boy. The way they were holding each other they were obviously a family.

A man she recognised he had been in the papers a lot, trying to get elected walked forwards but not to her, none of them were looking at her but beyond.

Cordy slowly turned around and standing there was a young man, his fringe nearly covering one eye completely but what she read in them was total fear. His eyes started to glow red, he raised his hands and fire came from him. The pain was etched all over his face; he screamed a silent scream as he exploded into flames. She could feel the heat on her skin getting closer. She opened her mouth to scream.

Cordy sat up in bed covered in sweat; a Japanese voice ran around her head she knew what she had to do.

Angel and the gang were worried about Cordy she hadn't shown up for work, not answering her home or cell phone. With the line of business they were in it was better to be safe than sorry.

The vampire knocked on the door, it opened but no Cordy it sight.

"Thank you Dennis." Fred said politely.

A piece of paper fluttered up and landed in Angel's open hand.

All it said was:

Save the cheerleader, save the world.

**2: Lonely**

Claire stood apart standing by the lockers watching her schoolmates pass around her but feeling more lonely than she ever had.

Save the cheerleader,  
Save the world.

What did that mean? Why was she so important? All that she wanted was to be normal, slowly she had managed to accept her 'gift' but now the fate of the world could be in her hands, a teenager, a cheerleader. The pressure of what was coming her way terrified her. Would she be ready? Would she have the courage? These thoughts ran over and over in her mind. 

Since this had happened all she had was a recurring nightmare where she failed and the last thing she saw was the destruction of the world, the death of mankind and it was her fault. Claire shook her head knowing that it sounded overly dramatic, even to her but it didn't stop her mind from racing.

XXXXX

Cordy stood outside the school looking around, she needed to make sure that nothing had happened to the cheerleader that she wasn't too late. As she had arrived in town the murder of a young girl had reached her ears. The seer's heart pounded in her chest, the PTB would have told her, wouldn't they?

She watched as everyone started to leave her eyes glued to them trying to see each face, to see the long blonde hair that she had seen in her vision and then there it was, the cheerleader was still alive standing by herself. The breath that she was holding was released grabbing her bags she walked over.

"Hello I'm Cordy. I was told to come and save you, to save the world." Cordy whispered.

**3: Two For the Price of One**

_There's another one inside me, guess I've gone insane  
There's a killer in me_

Odessa, Texas

Claire had gone with Cordy to her hotel room to talk. This was new to the both of them. They were going to try and figure out what was going on and what they needed to do.

"So how did you know where I was?" Claire asked, wanting to know what the other woman's gift was. After meeting Peter she had realised that she wasn't alone, it made her feel better, a little better anyway.

"I get visions." Cordy said simply, what she did was hard to explain.

"You see the future." Claire frowned as she tried to understand what was meant by 'visions'

The young seer muttered this was where the problems started, the explanation. "I get sent messages by the PTB. They tell me when people are in trouble. Yours was different I was asleep when it came to me. I've never had a vision like that."

"PTB?"

"The Powers That Be and don't ask it's a long story that you won't believe." She grinned and the smile lit up her hazel eyes in amusement.

"Ok, so do you know why I have to be saved and from what?" The cheerleader asked.

"No I don't I just packed up and left not telling any, damn Angel and the others must have freaked. I'd better phone them."

"Wait you just left to come and save me, not telling anyone where you were going." Claire's blue eyes widened in surprise amazed that these people were risking everything to come and save her and not knowing why.

XXXXX

The Hyperion Hotel, LA

Angel paced the lobby, getting very angry. No one had seen Cordy, no idea where she was nothing. Whoever had taken her was going to pay dearly. The ringing of the phone echoed around him, he ignored it knowing that Fred was going to answer it.

"Angel." The petite Texan called out.

"Not now Fred." Angel called out not wanting to speak to anyone.

"It's Cordy." Before Fred could turn to him, the receiver was taken from her hand.

"Cordy where the hell, what. But if it was a, what do you mean not for me." His eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Where are, why aren't you going to tell me. Of course I would come. Wait you don't want me to. It has nothing to do with me, but you. Cordy, hello, Cordy. Damn." Angel slammed the phone down hard. "Fred, find out where the hell she was calling from."

Fred watched as her handsome boss, her saviour stormed off. His body rigid, hands clenched. Cordy was the only one that could do this to him and from this side of the conversation she had a vision. It was a vision for her and had no intention of letting Angel know where she was and what she was doing. Grabbing the phone she knew that she'd better let Gunn and Wesley know what was going on.

XXXXX

Nikki lay on a hospital bed; she had been removed from the mental institution by an unknown party who had the experience to 'help'. She had herself arrested because of what Jessica had done, murdered people, tried to kill the father of her child, the man she loved still.

But as soon as Jessica had come out to play they thought she was insane, split personality but they didn't understand that she was real, a killer and very dangerous. Now she was somewhere else not drugged, not restrained, whoever had her was in trouble.

XXXXX

Cordy stared at the phone and shook her head at it. "He just never listens, not everything revolves around him."

"No it seems to be revolving around me." Claire muttered bitterly.

"Look Claire, I have no idea why I have to be here, I just know that I do. I don't know why we have to save you and from what. We'll figure it out together ok. So do you have any idea why you?" Cordy stared at the teenager; assessing her but in her experience you could never judge a book by its cover.

"The only thing I can think of is my ummm ability." Claire looked at Cordy and saw her frown. "I suppose you could say I'm invulnerable."

"Invulnerable?"

"Yes I have jumped from bridges, broken every single bone. I had a stick through my neck and woke up on an autopsy table." Claire suddenly stopped at the horror on Cordy's face.

"An autopsy, hang on I don't even want to think about it." Her brunette locks shook at the movement of her head.

XXXXX

Nikki slowly opened her eyes, raising a hand to her head, blood covering it. Her heart pounding she sat up, realising that she was on the floor. Looking around the bodies littered the floor, blood running down the drains. It had been a massacre.

Jessica had made a return visit, it was their own faults. She had told them all not to under estimate her, but they had and now had paid the price for that.

Nikki closed her eyes and took a deep breath voices ran around in her mind. Odessa, Texas, Claire, cheerleader, capture. She knew what she had to do, find this cheerleader and warn her that people, bad people were after her.

**4: Going Through The Motions**

_Going Through The Motions_

Odessa, Texas

Claire Bennett had finally left Cordy, she hadn't wanted to but if she was too late her father would be suspicious and she knew that she had to keep pretending that she didn't know that he had another man with a 'gift' wiping people's mind especially of her.

She was just going though the motions of being the dutiful daughter, when all she really wanted to do was scream at him, hit him and ask him why?

Claire had found her mother and knew who her father was why couldn't they come and rescue her from all of this? Wasn't that what parents were supposed to do? Her mother lived in a trailer she could create fire in her hands. Her father, well he was trying to get elected Nathan Petrelli. He was too important to want to see his 16 year old daughter that no one knew about.

Her heart and head hurt from everything that had been happening to her over the last 6 months but the weird thing was that even though people thought saving her would save the world, it didn't matter as much as her real father not wanting to meet her.

"Claire." Mr Bennett called out as he heard the front door open and close.

Claire pasted a smile on her face. "Hey daddy." The words sounded false even to her ears but he never said anything just gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. It took all of her willpower no to cringe and pull away from that touch.

XXXXX

Cordy felt sorry for the young cheerleader but could empathise with her as well, her school years had been anything but normal but she turned out alright. Now she had the life that she wanted.

The beautiful brunette picked up her mobile and stared down at it. There was a picture of the whole gang smiling; she had saved it as her wallpaper. Suddenly she felt so alone, all she wanted to do was hear any of their voices. Angel's voice whispering words of comfort in her ear, she had to do it.

Pressing speed dial #1 she placed the phone against her ear, heart pounding in her chest.

XXXXX

Nathan sat outside all alone staring at the picture of a young blonde teenager, his daughter. What was he going to do now? Everything that had happened to Peter, his younger brother had started to bring out the protective instinct especially now that sometime in the future he could die.

"Hey Nathan." A voice said.

Nathan dropped the phone at surprise not hearing arrive, he saw a dark head bend down and pick up his cell.

"Can I have my phone Peter?" Nathan tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

Peter stood and stared at his brother confusion all over his face. "Why do you have a picture of Claire on your cell? I thought you didn't believe me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you know her?" Nathan's eyes narrowed.

The younger Petrelli shook his head. "I told you about her, Claire, the cheerleader."

Nathan pointed to the girl. "This, this girl is the cheerleader you were talking about?" His heart pounded in his chest people were after his daughter, just a teenager but there was also something important about her if saving her meant saving the world. He had to get to her, take Claire out of harms way.

"Nathan what is it? Where are you going?" Peter chased after his brother.

"Odessa, Texas. Someone has to get her away from there." Nathan never waited to see if anyone was following but had to stop as a hand landed on his shoulder and forced him to.

"Why does she matter to you now?" Peter was very suspicious.

"It doesn't matter." Nathan shook of his brother's hand and stormed off his mind going over a million things that he needed to do.

Peter ran so he was in front of him and took hold of his arms, eyes blazing with anger. After every little thing he had told Nathan, his older brother was holding some back, something important concerning the girl he had been trying to save.

"Damn it Nathan. It does matter; I'm going to die for her. Why do you care so much?" Peter screamed at his brother resisting the urge to hit him.

"She's my daughter." Nathan yelled back, tears filling his eyes. They were tears of anger, of frustration and fear.

Peter walked back, loosing his balance and ending up sitting on the ground, staring wide eyed. The girl, Claire was his niece.

The End


End file.
